Jokers
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Everyone knows that jokers are wild cards. Unpredictable and dangerous in the right hands. What happens when the joker turns out to be a queen in disguise, that is going to rock the ninja world to it's very foundation. Fem!Naru, Crazy!Naru, select character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Summary: everyone knows that jokers are wild cards. Unpredictable and dangerous in the right hands. What happens when the joker turns out to be a queen in disguise, that is going to rock the ninja world to it's very foundation.**

 **Story tags: Fem!Naru, Crazy!Naru, team seven bashing, select Konoha 12 bashing.**

 **A/N: bit of a different opening considering this is a bit of a different kind of story I thought up here. Hope everyone enjoys anyways considering the reception of the last Naruto story I published however many months ago.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

'Just a little longer' she thought to herself while pointedly ignoring the civilians glaring at her when they didn't think she would see them. 'just a little longer and I can show all these idiots what I'm really made of.'

Today was the last day she would have to put on her stupid persona and let people treat her like trash while acting all cheery like it didn't bother her in the slightest. She couldn't wait until she would finally be allowed to show all those jackasses why they shouldn't talk crap about her like she wasn't in the room with them.

Most of them might have thought that she was too stupid to hear them insulting her under their breath when she was nearby, but the truth was that she had an excellent, if broken mind, that allowed her to file away every cruel word that had been directed at her, and she had made dozens of plans for ways to get back at everyone.

Unfortunately the Hokage was still a problem, so she wouldn't be allowed to go with some of her more inventive revenge plots, but at least she could still put most of them in their places without having to inflict bodily harm upon them like she would have preferred.

As the academy came into view, she began to think about the order in which she wanted to exact her revenge upon her dear, sweet classmates, when something rammed into her side and knocked her to the ground.

Not even bothering to look as she released a low growl reminiscent of a very well-known demon lord, two particular wastes of flesh just jumped to the top of the girls hit list as she heard a pair of girls arguing as they raced each other to the academy without stopping to apologize or help the other girl up.

Pushing herself back to her feet Natsumi brushed down her clothing as she did her best to ignore the snide remarks of the civilians that had seen her tumble but done nothing about it, before plastering a fake as hell smile on her face and finishing the rest of her trip to the academy at a brisk sprint in an attempt to catch up to the girls that had knocked her down.

By the time the blonde arrived at the classroom the pair of fan girls had already finished their usual race to the classroom, and the noisier of the two was crying some stupid crap about true love that she didn't care about at the top of her lungs, making some of the other students in the class wince and cover their ears.

Being mostly ignored as she stepped into the room was a more than welcome change for her as Natsumi tried to remain out of sight as she took a seat next to the laziest person in class, who merely opened up one eye to see who had taken a seat beside him before allowing it to fall shut once again while mumbling about troublesome blondes.

Practically bouncing in her seat and smiling brightly as her fake personality would, Natsumi allowed her bright blue eyes to scan over the room and see who was missing for the final Genin exam this year.

It appeared that a few of the civilian children had chosen to drop out before the exam, probably due to low test scores making them believe they wouldn't be able to make it as ninja. She didn't blame them considering they were wastes of flesh anyways, and she would have killed them herself in the field if given half a chance. Most civilians washed out of the program or were killed on missions and only a rare few really had what it took to become true ninja. It explained why Konoha's ninja forces were filled with so many clan members.

Thankfully most of the clan brats had the sense to act mature, and were sitting quietly scattered about the room waiting for the teacher to arrive so the final exam could begin. Kiba was being a loud braggart as per her expectations, and looked ready to challenge the last Uchiha (she scoffed at the thought of the black-haired boy) to one final match before they were split into teams.

Ino was sulking at not being able to sit next to the last Uchiha brat in the seat next to Hinata, one of the few girls in the class that Natsumi wouldn't mind dealing with. The blonde occasionally shot death glares at the back of Sakura's head, and Natsumi got some sick amusement out of the thought of her willing it to burst into flames.

Choji was busy gorging himself with chips on the other side of Shikamaru, making her want to roll her eyes at the thought of the boy lasting very long as a ninja and wondering how the Akimichi clan had lasted long enough to become a noble clan of Konoha.

Last and certainly least the last Uchiha was scowling at the blackboard and Natsumi could bet he was imagining all the ways he would be able to kill his much cooler brother once he started getting trained as a real ninja. She did allow herself to scoff this time as she knew Itachi was far beyond his little brothers skills, and had only left him alive because he had a pure heart, much like Natsumi used to.

Natsumi brushed off those thoughts of the past as Iruka and Mizuki entered the room carrying clipboards and looking all professional, even though she knew they would rather be doing anything else but dealing with these snot-nosed brats today. If they had the chance she bet they would have handed off the final exam to someone else to deal with, since she knew she was sick and tired of her classmates by now.

"Okay class, today is your Genin exam, so I hope you are all well-prepared to prove yourselves as loyal ninja to Konoha" Iruka stated encouragingly, and Natsumi caught sight of Mizuki rolling his eyes just behind the scarred Chunin, making her have to bite her tongue to avoid laughing and giving herself away.

Moving into the private room connected to the back of the classroom intended to be used as a sort of study room, they began to call students down in order to show off their mastery of the most basic of all skills in Konoha.

Yawning as she sat around in a room full of idiots, Natsumi decided that she obviously needed to spice things up if she was already on the verge of falling asleep like that lazy-ass Nara. Jumping up onto the table and putting her hands on her hips, Natsumi arrogantly shouted "let's hurry up so the true ninja can prove their stuff Iruka-sensei, 'TTeybayo!"

A few of the other students looked up and glared at the boisterous girl, but it was Kiba who really set her off when he started guffawing and choked out through his laughter, "yeah right you dead last, like you're going to pass the final exam."

That got most of the room to join in the inbred idiots laughter, and despite her urge to kill the idiot, she didn't allow those thoughts to appear on her face as she fell back into her chair with the same cheery smile on her face and shot back at the boy "you're so dumb that I doubt you'll score as well as me Kiba" she challenged.

Face heating up as the direction of the laughter was changed to the true idiot of the class, Kiba was about to give some pathetic retort when Iruka called for him and his stupid mutt. Natsumi watched in satisfaction as he ran away from her with his tail between his legs, though he tried to hide it behind a cocky smile.

Leaning back in her chair in satisfaction, Natsumi barely noticed when Shikamaru spoke up from beside her "you really shouldn't rile up the idiots, it'll make them more of a pain later for those of us who end up on their teams" he pointed out.

Feeling as though he knew more than she thought, Natsumi dropped her voice to a whisper as she looked over at the sleepy brunette and let a bit of her true persona through "please, Kiba couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag."

Shikamaru mumbled out another of the Nara clan's famous catchphrase before falling asleep on his desk again, and Natsumi began to count the ceiling tiles and try to ignore Ino and Sakura shouting insults at one another.

After what felt like hours to the annoyed girl, Iruka finally called for Natsumi to come in and show her stuff in front of the two teachers. Considering this was going to be the last time she would have to put up with these morons under her persona, she decided to make the most of it by making a big scene out of strutting down the stairs from the back row of the classroom with a wide grin on her face.

Catching Sasuke scoff at her little show made her temper flare up for a moment, but she thought better of simply offering her usual response to the asshole's attitude and instead went with a much more pleasing method. Unfortunately it still wasn't her preferred method of dealing with idiots, but it sure left the ebony-haired boy fuming.

Turning on her heels just in front of the door to the private room, Natsumi lifted both hands up to face level and flipped the last Uchiha the double bird with a wide smirk on her face before stepping through the doorway and slamming the reinforced door shut behind her, just barely able to catch Ino shouting a threat at her which was abruptly cut off by the soundproof door.

Smirking to herself as she stood before the two Chunin and feeling pretty proud of herself for getting on the Uchiha's last nerves, she waited for them to tell her what stupid things she would have to do to pass her dumb test.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yawning loudly as she sat on the roof of the academy just watching the sun pass overhead, Natsumi took a moment to look down at the shiny new hitai-ate she had received and saw her malicious grin reflected on the clean metal while she thought about all of the things that she could get away with now, and all of the people that she would show their true places.

This is what the third Hokage and Anko Mitarashi saw as they stood in the Hokage's office watching the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki through the old man's scrying orb.

"Sure looks pleased with herself for passing the exam" Anko commented more to herself than the Hokage "though I guess I would be pretty proud of myself for beating out the supposed prodigies test scores as well" she admitted.

Looking up from the scrying orb, the third gave Anko a critical look before beginning to speak, allowing the image in the orb to fade away for now, "Natsumi is a very fragile girl despite what she may seem, which is the reason why I am entrusting her care and training to you Anko" he explained to the purple-haired woman. "You saw what happened to her when she was younger, and understand her situation, so I hope that you are the right person to take care of her."

"Don't worry so much old man," Anko advised casually as she picked her teeth with a senbon needle she pulled out of her weapons pouch "I looked over all of those reports about what happened to her when she was young, and that one little incident, and I'm sure that the two of us will be just like two peas in a pod."

Hiruzen offered the rather crass woman a small nod of confirmation of her claims, before adding some extra words that were a bit more personal "please take care of her Anko" he implored "what Natsumi truly needs now is someone that she can rely on and trust. I'm hoping that with your similar experiences that you will be the right person to help bring back even a little bit of the old Natsumi."

Offering a small smile as she turned on her heels to face the door and tossed her senbon at one of the Anbu hidden in the shadows of the room, making him sweat as the sharp weapon grazed his ear and he tried not to react, Anko began to leave while muttering "like I said old man, don't worry about it."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **This was a bit of a challenge for me to begin working on. I wanted Natsumi to be a crass girl not unlike Anko, but at the same time I've always tried to walk the line between my writing being too prim and outright vulgar.**

 **I'm tempted to have some hardcore swearing involved, but at the same time I'm not sure if that would mean going up to an M-rating, or if I want that to happen. Feel free to offer your opinions on the matter if you'd like, and if you can tell me if adding F bombs and the like to the story would up the rating I'd appreciate it.**

 **Until next time everyone, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing as her eyes snapped open, Natsumi groaned and brought a hand to her face to shield it from the light shining in through the window over her bed as her mind replayed the last moments of her latest nightmare involving that incident.

 **"Die demon! This is for my family! Go back to hell where you belong!"** Were just a few of the cries that followed her from her nightmares, along with the phantom pains that made her whole body ache.

Pushing past the pain in her body and trying to remind herself that it was all in the past, Natsumi pushed herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of her bed while she stretched her arms up over her head to get the soreness out of her bones. Once she deemed herself ready, the blonde-haired girl finally got up and left her rather spartan room to search for something to eat.

Her mind moved a mile a minute as she tried to remember what was happening for the day while she forced the memories of her nightmares back into a small corner of her mind to be ignored again, and finally procured a few ramen cups from one of the cupboards, scoffing to herself not for the first time because of the stupidity of the villagers.

Following the directions on the lid and shoving the cups into her second-hand microwave to heat up, she decided to get dressed while she waited and hoped that in her absence her microwave wouldn't explode.

While she dressed she finally remembered why she had a feeling today was so important, since it was the day the instructors at the academy had told the passing Genin to return for team placement. She slid a pair of black bike shorts on over her underwear as she looked forward to having to deal with her classmates one more time before she hopefully never had to see them again.

Putting on the steel mesh shirt she had been a gift from the Hokage when she told him her plans of joining the academy class and tying up her long blonde hair out of the way into a ponytail, she thought about how the teams would be made up.

Considering how Konoha was so anal about teamwork, she imagined that all of the Genin would be put into three-man cells with a Jonin sensei, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine herself enjoying being put with any of the assholes in Konoha.

While sliding on her dark green and loose-fitting tunic she did pause a moment to admit to herself that at the very least she wouldn't mind being put on a team with Shikamaru and Hinata. While one was a chronic slacker and the other was quiet as a mouse and more meek than she felt a ninja should be, neither Genin had ever truly gotten on her nerves, and she hadn't heard either say nasty things about her like the Uchiha or Kiba.

Attaching her weapon pouches to her arms just above her elbows, Natsumi finally deemed herself ready just in time for her microwave to signal that her impromptu and unhealthy breakfast was finished, so she left her room and slammed the door behind herself for good measure.

She didn't have to worry about neighbours, no one wanted to live near the demon girl as she'd quickly realized when she was young, and if she had really wanted more room she could have easily broken down a few walls into the other apartments on this floor and made herself right at home.

Who cared if the landlady complained, the old hag had been overcharging her for rent ever since the Hokage moved her into the building and set up a deal for her to live here.

Finishing off the last of her ramen cups and chucking the empty package off into a corner to be dealt with when she could be bothered to care, the blonde wandered out of her apartment without much care, and jumped the railing to shorten the trip down from the fourth floor of the building.

Considering it was still early morning there were only a few civilians wandering around, and thankfully they were more than happy to ignore her for now, so she made her way down the street without having to shoot any glares at stupid people for now.

Even though she lived near the edge of the red-light district of the village she wasn't far from what people would call the main commercial district in the centre of the village, so her walk to the academy didn't take very long. Of course just as she was preparing to step inside the school someone had to get in her way.

"Out of the way dead-last" a pair of blurs shouted as they shoved the girl out of their path while continuing to move into the school at a rapid pace.

Growling as she picked herself up from the ground and wished swift death upon the damn Uchiha fan-girls, Natsumi tried to continue into the school, but this time an asshole with black hair casually shoved her aside as he made his way inside.

With a condescending smirk on his face as he took pleasure out of seeing the dead-last taste the dirt after the injustice she gave him a week ago, Sasuke Uchiha stepped into the building with his head held high and thinking the entire world revolved around him.

Natsumi barely resisted the urge to shove a kunai up the last Uchiha's ass as she got up and finally managed to head into the school after the Uchiha.

Entering the classroom from the back door Natsumi did her best to restrain herself from attacking Sasuke and his "loving" fans, and took a seat next to Shikamaru for hopefully the last time as she surveyed who had managed to pass the Genin exams.

More than a few of the remaining civilian brats weren't around to her amusement, which meant that they had failed the easy final exams. Some of those missing she noted with glee were the children of those that gave her the most crap in the village, including a few store owners that had either chased her out with weapons or overcharged her for everything that she tried to purchase.

Sakura and Ino were fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke and making a hell of a uproar about it, making the blonde roll her eyes and once again ask herself what had happened to the standards that Konoha once had during the third shinobi war. If brain-dead fan-girls could make it through the program then she felt that they really had to overhaul the system.

A darker part of her mind hoped that maybe they would realize things needed to change in the academy when one of the fan-girls died, and cackled maniacally in her head about being the one to show them what was wrong with the current system.

Restraining herself as best she could and scowling as images flashed by in her mind of both pinky and blondie lying on the ground with a kunai in their hearts and blood everywhere, Natsumi turned her attention away from the arguing pair to avoid doing something that, while she wouldn't regret, would get her in trouble with the Hokage.

Shino and Hinata were sitting together quietly on the other side of the room along with strangely enough Choji, who was once again gorging himself on chips like the fat-ass he was. The oddity was that usually he sat with Shikamaru, but she brushed off the thought for now because she really couldn't care less about the other students.

Kiba still hadn't arrived to the room and time was quickly running out for the teachers to arrive, making her hope that he was late and would get kicked out of the program for tardiness, but knew better because of stories she'd overheard about a perpetually tardy Jonin that she hoped to never meet.

She scoffed when Kiba burst through the doors at the front of the room and doubled over panting like the dogs his family worked together with just before Iruka arrived. The Chunin gave Kiba a look and told him to take his seat before moving to the desk at the front of the room and giving some boring ass speech about how they were ninja now that Natsumi chose not to pay attention to.

Iruka did regain her attention when he began calling out the assigned teams, though she quickly lost interest again when her name didn't come up at first, and she finally decided to just listen with one ear while allowing her mind to wander for a bit.

It took all her willpower to avoid laughing when she heard that Sakura and Ino had been paired up with Choji, and both girls made disgusted faces at the thought of working with the boy they had spent every day making fun of for the last four years. She felt that the two deserved it considering how noisy they were, though a small part of her felt sorry for Choji having to deal with the banshee twins.

Shikamaru mumbled about how annoying everything was when she overheard that he was paired up with Hinata and Shino, but she knew that he was relieved for not being put on the same team as the last Uchiha, since that would be a nightmare for anyone that wasn't already a fan-girl.

When Iruka explained that Sasuke and Kiba were going to be paired up with another Genin that had recently rejoined the ninja corps under unusual circumstances she was mildly intrigued, but couldn't bring herself to really care all that much, since it meant neither of the pig-headed boys would be her problem either.

Doing a mental tally in her head regarding all of the remaining students in the room, Natsumi was incensed to realize that she was the only Genin not paired up with another group of students, but held herself back from maiming Iruka when he pulled out another form and began to read from it loud enough for everyone in the room to overhead.

"Last and certainly not least, the Hokage has specially assigned Natsumi Uzumaki to be trained by Anko Mitarashi due to special circumstances" Iruka explained, leaving everyone in confusion for a few moments.

Unfortunately it was not to last as both fan-girls began to complain loudly about their dear, sweet Sasuke not being given a private teacher, and most likely would have continued if Natsumi hadn't stepped up.

'Time to make them realize that they should fear me,' She thought to herself before reaching up to her arm holsters and palming a kunai in each hand, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Just as Sakura was opening her big mouth to make more complaints was when the blonde decided to strike, and with accuracy that no one believed the dead-last had tossed her palmed kunai at the fan-girls.

The weapons soared true to her intentions, and she even took glee when she saw that they had flown close enough to cut a few locks of hair as the metal rings brushed against the girl's ears before planting themselves in the desks in front of the useless girls with a dull thunk.

Both girls stood frozen in fear while the others looked around trying to find out who had thrown the deadly weapons, and Natsumi wasn't going to be the one to admit it as she reclined back in her seat happily with her arms behind her head. She knew that Shikamaru had already figured it out as he had one eye open watching her when she began to reach for her weapons, but she knew he was too lazy to point her out.

"Not bad girl" a new voice complimented the blonde "but next time you should aim straight for the neck so they can stop making so much noise. I could hear them shouting over each other from the front gate."

Everyone turned to look at the now open window, where a purple-haired woman was grinning maniacally at all the nervous Genin. Natsumi had to admit she approved of the woman's brash personality and total lack of care how other people looked at her based on her rather revealing outfit.

Natsumi barked out a short laugh when she caught sight of Kiba openly drooling at the sight of the woman's chest, before getting to her feet and asking the question on everyone's mind "and you are?"

Somehow the mystery woman's grin grew even wider as she scanned the room once again, her eyes falling on the gutsy blonde before she replied "Anko Mitarashi, special Jonin and now the assigned teacher of one Natsumi Uzumaki, on the Hokage's orders."

This was a pretty good first impression in the blonde's mind, since the woman didn't appear to be scared or intimidated by her in the slightest unlike some people would have been, and wasn't glaring at her.

Choosing to take things cautiously for now, Natsumi pushed back her seat and began to descend the stairs towards her new teacher, but paused for a moment to reclaim her kunai. She made a big show of pulling the sharpened knives out of the desks in front of Sakura and Ino, and gave both girls a mad smile to make them fear her more.

Pausing once again just before she reached the bottom steps, Natsumi turned faster than anyone in the room could follow, and another kunai whizzed past Kiba's head, barely missing the young Inuzuka heir. Glaring up at the stupid mutt, the blonde-haired girl ordered him "stop making goo-goo eyes at my teacher and start acting like a real shinobi dog breath!" Before walking up to the purple-haired woman and giving her a nod of approval which Anko was more than happy to return.

The pair didn't stick around to see the aftermath of Natsumi's little show, as Anko grabbed hold of the girl's shoulder and used the body flicker technique to rapidly move the pair up onto the roof of the academy just before Anko lost her composure and began laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Did you see his face brat, it looked like he was going to piss himself he was so freaked out" Anko managed to choke out through her laughter, falling onto her ass and having to hold herself up as she rode out her laughing fit.

Natsumi didn't respond nearly as bad as Anko did, but chose to take a seat on the nearby railing that surrounded the roof of the academy and chuckled darkly to herself for finally being allowed to show off her true skills and scare a few of those assholes as a bonus.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Once Anko managed to compose herself the two took seats across from each other on the roof, sitting cross-legged and staring each other down, waiting for the other girl to be the first to crack.

"So" Natsumi started, keeping her bright red eyes trained upon her new teacher's own pale purple colored eyes as she grew tired of this little confrontation and decided to get things going.

The impromptu staring contest was broken when Anko leaned back casually and used her hands to hold herself up before giving a guffaw and smiling at the younger girl. "Got to admit brat, there aren't many people in Konoha insane enough to stare down the head of the torture and interrogation unit."

"Insane is a good way to put it," Natsumi responded darkly, a few images flashing through her mind of several bodies chopped into pieces surrounding a girl with hair stained with blood. She quickly shook her head to clear away these thoughts before they could fully take hold and eyed her new teacher up and down, "you said the old man specifically assigned you to train me?"

"Yep" Anko answered cheerfully "he didn't think that you would be able to work together with any of the other Genin in your graduating class based on some of the reports that have come in, so he asked me if I wanted to take a brat under my wing and I decided why the hell not."

Natsumi scoffed at the fact the old man would go out of his way to do something like this for her, but decided to be a bit cheeky "I don't know, what could I possibly learn from an old lady like you?" She challenged in hopes of egging on the Jonin into a fight.

"Better an old lady than a little brat that's full of herself" Anko shot back, the smile never leaving her face as the two once more engaged in a short staring contest.

Natsumi broke their intense gaze first as she got back to her feet and turned away from the older woman before putting her hands on her hips and looking out over the village before releasing a long drawn-out sigh, "well I suppose that if the old man went to all the trouble of choosing you specifically, he must know what he's doing" she stated in defeat.

"That's the spirit ya brat" Anko said as she rested a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and gave her a wide smile, now standing behind the girl without Natsumi even seeing her move "now first thing we need to do as a team is pack up all your crap and leg it over to my apartment."

Blinking in confusion as she looked over her shoulder at the purple-haired woman, Natsumi just had to ask "why would I be moving what few things I had over to your apartment Anko?"

"I would think that the answer was pretty obvious brat," Anko said as she put a hand on the girl's golden hair, "you're moving in with me, no if's-and's-or buts about it."

Almost wanting to argue with the woman over the matter, Natsumi realized that there was probably no point in it since Anko appeared dead-set about this idea, and allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat before she could even think of a counter-argument.

"Hey, don't look so down about it" Anko said in an attempt to cheer the girl up a bit, "I won't have my apprentice living in a burned-out apartment in the red-light district when I could easily afford to feed us both for the rest of my life from the money I make doing missions."

A small smile managed to work it's way onto Natsumi's face as she heard her teachers explanation, and felt a small tug in her heart from how caring that sounded, but another voice growled in her head before stomping out those feelings with extreme prejudice. She settled for a small groan before distancing herself from her teacher, and looking down over the village.

"I guess that I'll just have to put up with it," she muttered before taking a flying leap off of the roof of the academy and started jumping from the rooftops in the direction of her apartment. She didn't have to look to see that Anko was following her, and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care about how close the purple-haired woman was trailing her.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Some of you may have noticed that between last chapter and this chapter that Natsumi's eye colour has changed from blue to red. Don't worry, that isn't a mistake on my part, it's actually a part of the story that will be explained in the future, along with all of the girl's nightmares and the visions she's been having so far.**

 **In future chapters I will be showing that Natsumi is more than she seems, how she became that way and more, so if you have any questions then I'll be more than happy to answer those that I can without spoiling the story.**

 **Until next time everyone Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that she noticed upon waking up was the warm and full body pressed up against her own, and the steady breathing of her teacher next to her ear.

This wasn't the first time that Natsumi had woken up to find Anko cuddled up with her in the blonde-haired girl's new bed (which Anko had insisted upon purchasing for her when she saw the state of the girl's old apartment) since the two had become a team, but it didn't fail to annoy her that after a night of drinking Anko always managed to find her way into her students bed.

A small part of herself that she'd thought lost long ago did have to admit that the feeling of sleeping close to someone and feeling their warmth wasn't bad, but she just wished that Anko didn't also smell like sake when she stripped down to her undergarments and climbed into bed with her.

Knowing that it would be impossible to get back to sleep now, Natsumi instead chose to get up for the day. After pushing Anko away enough to slip out of bed without disturbing the heavy sleeper, the younger girl got dressed and moved into the well-stocked kitchen that had become the girl's playground.

Something that she'd only discovered after moving in with Anko was that while the former torture and interrogation specialist had almost no skills in the kitchen, Natsumi excelled in the culinary arts when she had the proper amount of supplies to work with, and Anko had quickly begged her to be the one to make their meals when the two didn't go out to eat after a day of training.

Anko had been a relatively good teacher so far in their relationship with each other, at least where Natsumi could compare her to the old academy teachers that never bothered to explain things to her and left the blonde-haired girl to fend for herself.

Thus far she had been training to improve her stamina and learning a form of combat different from her dirty street fighting tactics she had taught herself when she realized that the instructors weren't going to teach her crap.

What had really surprised the girl so far since becoming Anko's apprentice was that she had been suffering through fewer nightmares of the past, and hadn't felt the urge to murder any of the civilians lately when they started to glare at her. This didn't mean that sometimes her darker thoughts didn't still come up, but it happened rarely enough that it could just be considered more of a coping mechanism than a problem if anyone got the chance to look into her mind.

It helped that whenever she noticed the civilians getting uppity, Anko was almost immediately at the girl's back, glaring right back at those who would look down on Natsumi, and hurrying the girl along with her.

She almost had to wonder to herself as she worked to prepare breakfast and tea for Anko, if this is what having an older sister would have been like, but chose to ignore those thoughts and instead refocus her efforts onto her work.

It didn't take long for her to learn the trick to waking up Anko after she had been drinking was mostly in the execution, and usually the direct approach was the best method involved.

So with that in mind, the girl hoped for the best and came charging into her room before taking a flying leap at the bed with a wide, deranged grin on her face and took great pride in the way the purple-haired woman went flying off with a loud cry.

Watching the older woman who was usually very agile and graceful thanks to her training as a ninja crash into the wall only managed to amuse her greatly as she sat on the bed patting herself on the back figuratively. Anko probably wouldn't appreciate the rude wake-up call immediately, but her teacher generally forgave her since she was well aware of just how much of a pain she was to wake up after a night of partying.

This still didn't stop her from exploding with curses the minute she regained her senses while lying on the floor and glaring at her student who was grinning like a maniac, "What the fuck you little brat? Couldn't you have just shaken me like a normal person would?"

"Oh please Anko, we both know that if I just shook you we would have been stuck here until at least mid-afternoon with you cuddling your drool-stained pillow" Natsumi pointed out casually, and smirked when the amethyst-haired woman wiped her mouth clean of drool in offence at the girl's claims.

Scoffing as she picked herself up off the floor, the older woman walked back over to the bed where her student was sitting, and immediately smacked the younger girl over the head for being a smart ass with her, but also had a wide grin on her own face as she looked down at the blonde.

"Don't get cocky girl, you know that I'm going to run you into the ground during training today as revenge" Anko told the girl casually, though this didn't seem to do anything to reduce the girl's bright mood for the moment, allowing Anko to continue "I refuse to have a slacker as my student, and I'm definitely not going to let any of those other snot-nosed brats make you look bad."

"You shouldn't worry about that Anko" Natsumi replied casually as she picked at her nails, "none of those other brats could hold a candle to my true power, and I'm sure that if we set up a little joint training session that I could wipe the floor with any of those little shits."

"Bold words" Anko commented as she scratched the back of her neck before turning and leaving the room, gesturing for the younger girl to follow her as she tracked down the smell of fresh coffee and food that had obviously been made by her Genin "I think that I might have to take you up on that offer brat, I'd love to see Kakashi's face when his precious Uchiha got his shit wrecked by the supposed dead-last of this years academy class."

"I'd be more than happy to oblige" Natsumi replied eagerly as she followed her teacher out into their shared apartment with a small skip in her step "a chance to knock that cocky Uchiha down a peg or two would be a dream come true" She stated, though in her mind a few flashes of inflicting a few more serious injuries on the stuck-up asshole made her grin widen.

"Well, maybe I will try to bait Kakashi into it then," Anko drawled out as she grabbed her designated mug of fresh coffee and took a large gulp of it as if it wasn't steaming hot, "he could also stand to be shown that he isn't the only talented Jonin in Konoha, and if my student could do it then that would just be icing on the cake."

"Ha, I love the way you think Anko" Natsumi admitted with a grin as she collected their plates with breakfast and transported them over to the table where Anko had already taken a seat. "Though I wonder when the Hokage is going to stop insisting that we go on stupid D-rank missions and allow us to start taking some C-ranks. I'm sick of all of these stupid chores."

"Well thanks to that shadow clone technique you have it shouldn't take that much longer before we reach our quota of D-rank missions" Anko stated, "I would like to ask once again where you learned such a useful ninjutsu brat?"

"Sorry Anko, as much as I like you I'd rather not give away all of my secrets to you just yet," Natsumi replied, before adding in a cheeky tone "you'll have to buy me dinner first, and then maybe my lips will loosen a bit."

That got Anko to start laughing again at her student's cheek, and she had to once again admit to herself that she was glad the Hokage had entrusted the care of this girl to her, since she was sure that the other teachers would have just ignored her like the instructors in the academy had.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence while Anko tried to wake up for the day and Natsumi blessed Kami for desensitizing her to the sight of nudity due to her teacher's interest in walking around her apartment in as little as she would let the woman get away with.

Once they were finished Anko hurried through the shower and got changed before they left the apartment, but Natsumi cursed as she waited outside when she caught sight of a few civilians standing around the streets glaring up at the demon brat. This was definitely not the way that she wanted to start her morning.

"Fuck" Natsumi cursed aloud as she leaned back into the apartment to warn Anko "it might be a better idea for us to get to the training ground over the rooftops Anko, it appears that we've attracted a crowd."

"Bah, bunch of assholes" Anko shouted back as she stepped out of her own room and pinned her hair up with a pair of senbon needles. Taking a peek out of the nearby window to get a feel of the situation Anko released her own sigh and shook her head, "it's like they have nothing else to do but loiter outside of our apartment today."

"Kind of makes you wish that stringing them up by their feet wouldn't get us yelled at by the Hokage" Natsumi commented to her teacher as her fingers itched towards her weapons pouches and a small voice in the back of her mind whispered at her to go ahead with her plan.

Brushing that thought off Natsumi ducked back into the apartment and slammed the door shut before locking it and following Anko into the older woman's room so they could slip out through the window and make for training ground 44 without being bothered by any of the stupid civilians.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ducking the punch that Anko threw at her allowed Natsumi to grab onto the older woman's wrist and attempt to throw the Jonin away from her. This met with failure as the more experienced shinobi shoved all of her weight onto the smaller girl, forcing her to release her and jump back to avoid losing her balance.

"You're getting better brat, but you should save some of those high-risk tricks of yours for more inexperienced shinobi like your fellow Genin," Anko advised as the two stared each other down for a moment.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm shoving the Uchiha bastards face into the dirt" Natsumi muttered as she tried to think of what she wanted to try next to catch Anko off-guard. Breaking into a run at the woman she allowed her fingers to slip into a familiar seal, and barely had to focus any of her chakra into the technique to make two identical copies appear on either side of her.

The three girls tried to come at Anko at different angles in hopes of overwhelming her, but were unfortunately foiled. When the first tried a flying knee strike Anko grabbed the offending leg and used the clones momentum to throw her into the other clone, dispelling both, before using her fist to stop Natsumi's punch aimed at her gut.

Grinning down at her student Anko first attempted to kick the girl in the side to wind her, but Natsumi managed to block it with her free arm. Her next attempt of a head butt also failed as she leaned back at the last second to just barely avoid the strike.

She wasn't as lucky when Anko surprised her with a sucker punch to the gut with the strength of a mule kick, but Natsumi managed to regain herself in time to turn her momentum to her advantage and ducked into a roll that allowed her to jump back to her feet in a ready position.

"Good, very good" Anko applauded the girl as she approached, her guard now down, signalling to Natsumi that they were taking a break, "I also would have approved of you using your momentum to springboard off of one of the trees to try and come at me from an unexpected angle."

"I remember Anko," Natsumi stated as she slipped to the ground on her butt with a loud exhale of breath, "Always try to use your environment to your advantage. If there are trees, use them to come at your opponent from unorthodox angles and hide in the shadows."

"Right" Anko nodded as she sat opposite the girl and crossed her legs in front of her "now I was thinking about other ways to bolster your offensive powers since you've proven rather adept in defence so far. With that in mind" the older woman pulled out a somewhat familiar white card from one of the inner pockets of her trench coat and held it out to her student "we're going to use this to figure out your elemental affinity so that I can teach ya some ninjutsu for your repertoire."

Natsumi grinned as she took the card from her teacher and waited for the woman's instructions, and Anko mirrored her students enthusiasm as she explained "Focus your chakra into that card like you would if you were planning to use a jutsu, and we'll see what happens to it."

Doing as she was told, both girls were surprised when half of the card grew soaked as if it had been dunked in water, while the other half crumpled up like it as struck by lightning. Anko was the first to recover from the shock and slapped her knee as she laughed "Well I'll be damned, I guess you really are an Uzumaki after all."

"What do you mean Anko?" Natsumi asked suspiciously, feeling like there was something that she was missing from that sentence her teacher had just said.

Grinning ear to ear at the student who just continued to surprise her as the days went by Anko began to explain the girl's results from the chakra paper "apparently you have equally strong affinities towards water and lightning of all things, two elements that work amazing together for combination attacks."

"What about your comment regarding my heritage as an Uzumaki?" The girl asked with a raised brow, sure that the answer should be staring her in the face but unable to put the pieces together.

"The Uzumaki clan originally hailed from the island nation of Uzushiogakure, or the village hidden in the whirlpools," Anko stated to the mystified girl, "most of them were well-known seal masters, but they also generally had very strong affinities towards water and wind jutsu."

"I guess that does explain one of my elemental affinities" Natsumi said with a shrug "which might mean that my other affinity comes from my father's side" she suggested idly, but didn't dwell on it for very long before Anko was pulling her back to her feet to continue training.

"Now that we know what I can train you in more easily in less time, we should start filling out your jutsu knowledge and getting you ready to kick the crap out of the rest of your graduating class" Anko stated cheerfully, earning a grin from her partner.

"I'm always ready to show off to those bunch of assholes that they shouldn't have always looked down on me just because the instructors hated my guts" Natsumi announced confidently before making her favourite hand-seal and forming another pair of clones "do you think that if I use more than one clone I can figure out jutsu even faster Anko?"

"As a matter of fact that's one of the best parts of your near endless chakra stores brat," Anko told the girl, "since you can probably make tons of shadow clones, and whatever they learn is returned to you, it pretty much means that once I get you trained you're going to be a major ninjutsu powerhouse."

"I can hardly wait," Natsumi admitted honestly with a feral grin on her face, and a familiar approving growl in the back of her mind.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **I just wanted to show off a bit of Natsumi's training and practice a bit of written combat as a sort of taste of things I'd like to work on in future chapters, but I'm not going to immediately show off all of the fruits of Anko's training at once. A lot will be kept hidden until I feel it's relevant to reveal it later on in the story, but I need you guys to trust me that she will not be ridiculously overpowered.**

 **The fact her elemental affinities are different than in canon is mostly because I really wanted to divert away from the normal set-up as much as I could, and as Anko explained I figured that if the members of the Uzumaki clan came from a village called the whirlpool that it would make sense for her to have an affinity towards water jutsu.**

 **At the same time, I'd like to think that her father (who we all should know the identity of, but I'm keeping secret for now just in case there are people reading this that aren't aware of it) had both a wind and lightning affinity because of one of his most well-known techniques, so I'm not really flying blind when it comes to this stuff.**

 **I don't really know how often I'm going to update, and** **I meant to add this note in chapter two, but I'd like to update somewhat often while still staggering out my updates to avoid burning myself out and to give myself ample time to work on, spell-check, and publish this and whatever other stories come to my mind in the meantime.**

 **Until next time everyone, ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi grinned as she looked down at Anko, who was laid out fast asleep on the girls bed once again with a half-empty bottle of sake clutched in one hand as she snored, completely oblivious to everything around her, and would be remaining that way for the rest of the night most likely.

Taking this chance since her teacher was indisposed for the moment, and the small voice in the back of her mind was crying out for a little bit of real violence after all of the training the pair had been doing for the last few days, Natsumi slipped out of the apartment through one of the windows, and hopped up onto the roof to take stock of the village at night.

There were a few ninja traversing the rooftops to their own destinations, but none of them paid attention to one another this late, so she knew there was little chance of her excursion getting found out until at least the next morning, which made her grin wider before she took off with a flying leap towards some of the seedier parts of Konoha.

Hopping down between two buildings across from a relatively well-known bar in the village, Natsumi found herself in luck as a group of obviously very drunken men were just leaving the bar and mumbling to one another loud enough that the girl didn't even have to strain her ears to overhear them, since they were making no effort to keep their conversation to themselves.

"Damn demon brat" the tallest man with black hair grumbled as the three made their way down the street back to their own homes "first she fooled the Sandaime into letting her live, and now she's being trained by that snake bitch about how to be a ninja."

"It's likely that she's going to reveal herself eventually, and start killing people indiscriminately after she learns enough in her new form" a mousy-looking man pointed out conspiratorially to his friends as they walked "she might have lost some of her memories when the Yondaime sealed her away into that form, but having her being trained as a ninja is just asking for her to kill everyone in this village."

"Yeah, but no one seems willing to stand up to the damn bitch," the third man with short brown hair stated "the civilian council has been doing their best to keep that damn demon from learning too much, but all of the clan heads and the Sandaime are too soft to see the truth." The man scoffed before he added in a snide tone "should have drowned the damn thing after the Yondaime sealed it away into that brat."

"We all know that old man Hiruzen is too damn old to still be the Hokage" the black-haired man told his friends, "they should have appointed the fifth Hokage instead of allowing that old codger back into office. Whoever it might have been would have probably been a lot smarter and just killed the fucking demon instead of allowing it to live amongst us for so many years while it bides it's time."

"At least right now we still have a chance of stopping the demon even if it goes into a killing rampage" the mousy man pointed out "the most experienced shinobi and the Anbu should be able to put down a fucking Genin, even if it's got the mind of the most powerful Bijuu in the elemental nations it's still in the body of a twelve-year old girl."

Having heard quite enough of the men Natsumi reached down and clicked off the tape recorder that she had brought with her to get some defence for her actions before making her move and slipping back into the shadows.

The three men stopped as they suddenly picked up the sound of what appeared to b a relatively young girl crying in a nearby alley, and they looked at each other for a moment to determine whether they had all heard the same thing before diverting their course into the alley where it sounded like the crying was coming from.

Unexpectedly they came across a girl wearing a torn-up formerly white dress crouched in the shadows behind a dumpster that looked to be at least sixteen sobbing to herself as she hugged her legs to her chest, which made the men even more curious.

"Hey girlie, what happened to you?" The black-haired man stepped forward to ask, catching the girl's attention as her crying abruptly cut out and she squeaked in surprise before jolting up to her full height, which barely reached to the tallest man's chest.

"Oh god please help me" the girl cried out before launching herself towards the black-haired man and wrapping her arms around his waist so she could begin sobbing into his loose shirt and babbled at him "these horrible men pulled me into the alley and tore up my dress to get my purse and all of my valuables, and then left me here" she explained frantically to the men.

The two followers looked at one another for a moment, trying to see whether they were thinking the same thing before grinning at each other while the largest man hesitated before wrapping his arms loosely around the teenager.

"Hey it's going to be okay kiddo, we'll be more than happy to help you home" he offered, though the girl couldn't see the malicious grin on his own face as he looked down at the torn remains of some of her clothing still on the ground next to the dumpster.

"Thank you so much!" The girl continued to cry and buried her face into his chest "I'll do anything to repay you once I get back to my apartment, but I'm afraid I don't have much money to offer you."

"That's okay sweetie" the mousy man stated as the two began to close in on the hugging pair, the girl still oblivious to their intentions as she let out all of the tension in her body, missing the dark looks that passed across the men's eyes as they blocked off her escape "we're sure that we can think of "something" you can pay us back with."

Neither man was expecting a kunai to suddenly stab through their necks, or a slim hand to wrap around the men's mouths to silence their deaths as they choked on their own blood as a pair of shadows dropped from the rooftops above with grins on their faces and hunger in their bloody red eyes.

The last man remained unaware of the deaths of his friends as he held the girl in his arms, but began to allow his hands to slide down to cup her ass just before he choked out a glob of blood as a sharpened kunai was stabbed into his heart, and his attention was immediately diverted away from his own arousal as he looked down in shock at the girl he had been comforting a moment ago.

What he saw chilled his blood, as in the place of the sixteen-year old bombshell was a twelve-year old demon with glowing red eyes that held the kunai embedded in his chest with her own malicious grin on her face. She took a moment and twisted the knife in his chest and cackled at the way he coughed up more blood before the life left his eyes for good.

Stepping back and allowing the three bodies to fall to the ground Natsumi looked at her two shadow clones which were cleaning off their own kunai before they nodded at the girl and dispelled, leaving the blonde in the alley with three fresh corpses and a smile on her face.

"I would have preferred a little more of a challenge, but I guess that every hunt can't be made of entire angry mobs out for my blood" the girl commented idly as she slipped the kunai back into her weapons pouch before jumping back onto the rooftops and making her way back towards Anko's apartment with a grin on her face while she whistled a jaunty tune to herself, ignoring the blood splattered across her tunic from the man's last breaths.

She knew that she would need a shower after allowing that sleaze of a man to get so close to her and letting him cop a feel of her ass, making her shiver in repulsion at just the thought of what that scum had intended to do with her. It might have been necessary to make them lower their guards, but damn if it didn't make her feel dirty to get groped like some two-cent whore.

Just as she slipped back through the window she had left through earlier she remembered the tape recorder in her pocket, and grinned to herself as she patted her pocket, knowing that even if the crime was traced back to her she had more than enough evidence to get the Hokage to drop the case, since she had learned early on how to abuse the system to her advantage.

Slipping into the bathroom and beginning to get undressed, Natsumi looked forward to a nice hot shower before she cuddled up with Anko and got some sleep for the night, since she was aware tomorrow was the day that she would finally be able to show Sasuke that he wasn't as great as he had been lead to believe in the academy because of all of the suck-ups they dared to call instructors.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Waking up bright and early and practically kicking Anko out of bed as though it had become their routine the two quickly ate before setting out for the training ground that Kakashi had told Anko to meet them at when they set up the little "joint training session." They found a surprise though when the other graduates of the latest batch of Genin were hanging around the training ground talking amongst themselves for the moment as their teachers shot the breeze.

Growling as she looked upon the other students that had made the last few years of her life a pain while she was trying to learn to become a ninja wasn't a welcome experience for her, she realized what Kakashi's angle had probably been, and voiced her thoughts to Anko "looks like Kakashi thinks that his little star pupil needs everyone to see how great Sasuke is."

"Yeah right," Anko replied with a scoff, "if you do lose to that stuck-up little shit, I'll be running you into the ground for the next sixth months leading up to the next Chunin exams just to make sure that you can kick his ass in the next fight you have."

"Then it's a good thing that I don't plan to lose to the Uchiha," Natsumi muttered confidently to her teacher before strutting into the training ground like she owned the place, gaining the attention of the other Genin and their teachers.

"Hah, looks like the little bitch actually decided to show after all" Kiba was of course the first to comment about the pairs arrival, which didn't surprise Natsumi. Instead choosing to ignore the dog-fucker's comment Natsumi walked right past the boy to the tall woman standing next to the man casually smoking a cigarette and bowed to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Kurenai Yuhi, Anko has spoken very highly of your skills in Genjutsu" Natsumi stated to the woman respectfully, her red eyes flashing out of sight of everyone as she took in the woman's profile.

Slightly taken aback by the girls polite tone and respect towards her, Kurenai took a moment to look at her best friend for confirmation, and when Anko only nodded in response the red-eyed woman at least cracked a grin and returned the bow to the younger girl "Anko has said you are a very talented student" The older woman returned.

Kiba, Sakura and Ino all scoffed at the woman's comment, making Natsumi turn to glare at the three. Both girls were smart enough to shut up for the moment because of the girl's harsh look, but Kiba just had to run his mouth and dig himself further into the ground "yeah right, like the dead-last could be anything but a failure."

"If I recall correctly you only scored slightly higher than Natsumi in the academy" Shino, of all people spoke up, startling dog-breath, who no one had even seen approach during the small confrontation.

Kiba spluttered for a few moments in an attempt to think up a retort to the bug-user, but finally he just scoffed and turned away, making Natsumi laugh at his failure. While Kiba walked away with his tail between his legs over to a creepy-looking boy that was unnaturally pale Natsumi noticed Hinata approaching and bowed slightly to her "lady Hinata, a pleasure to see you again" she stated with a small smile to the otherwise shy girl.

Unsure of what exactly to say tot eh girl that she had hardly exchanged any words with in the academy, Hinata just kind of stood there blushing and poking her fingers together until Shino once again broke the silence to announce the arrival of her opponent.

Of course Kakashi had to go for a flashy entrance, so he and Sasuke appeared back to back in the middle of the clearing, the one-eyed Jonin barely paying attention to anyone as he read from his stupid orange book that made both Anko and Kurenai growl at him.

"Oh sorry, are we late?" Kakashi asked obliviously, acting as if he hadn't known what time they had agreed to meet, and making Natsumi even more eager to make his student taste the dirt just to show the two of them.

Since everyone was here now they decided not to waste any time, and all of the non-participants cleared off to one side of the training ground while Natsumi and Sasuke took opposite sides of the ground to stare each other down, waiting for Asuma Sarutobi, the Jonin that had been smoking since her and Anko's arrival, to start the match.

"I hope you're ready to admit that you can't stand up to the power of an Uchiha," Sasuke stated smugly, grinning down at the short girl as if he had already won the fight, but Natsumi refused to give him the satisfaction of rising to his bait, so instead she simply slipped into her Taijutsu stance and waited for the chain-smoker to start things off.

With a cry of go the trained Jonin jumped out of the way as the match officially began, and Natsumi was not disappointed in the stupidity of the fan-girls as both girls began cheering at the top of their lungs for the last Uchiha. Looking over out of the corner of her eye Natsumi caught sight of Anko's hands twitching towards her weapons pouch as she fought back the urge to stab the damn fan-girls.

Sasuke on the other hand immediately went with the big guns as he began to try and rapidly go through hand signs that he had probably been trained in since his family was alive, and Natsumi knew at once the Jutsu he was trying to use, the little one-trick pony that he was.

By the time that Sasuke had finished his own hand-signs Natsumi had gone through the signs of one of the first Jutsu Anko had taught her after they discovered her elemental affinities, and both called out their attacks at the same time.

 **"Fire style-great fireball Jutsu!"** was shouted by the last Uchiha at the same time Natsumi called out " **Water style-water whip Jutsu!"**

Thanks to the amount of chakra that Natsumi had because of the great fur ball in her seal, she had learned early on how to overpower some of her favourite Jutsu to great effects in certain situations such as this one.

While it took Sasuke more chakra than Sakura and Ino probably had in their entire bodies combined to form the Uchiha's signature Jutsu, it was barely a drop in a bucket of water for Natsumi to feed enough Chakra into her own Jutsu to counter the stuck-up Uchiha's attack.

Sasuke's large fireball came flying at the girl at speeds she could have easily dodged out of the way of with time to spare, but instead a veritable wall of water sprung up in front of the girl with a wave of her hand to dissipate the chakra-infused fireball with ease. She took pride in the way that Sasuke, as well as most of the other Genin and even some of the Jonin looked on with shock at how easily she had just nullified the attack.

"Is that really all you have Sasuke,?" Natsumi asked, yawning overdramatically just to further incite the Uchiha's wrath and taking great pride in the veins that began to spring up on the black-haired boy's forehead at being shown up by the dead-last.

"I'll show you my true power!" He announced, making Natsumi roll her eyes as he closed the distance between them and tried to throw a haymaker at the girl which she more than easily weaved out of the way of.

"You'll really have to try harder than that if you want to hit me "last Uchiha" Natsumi prodded the hornets nest as she continued to easily dodge the Uchiha's furious attacks.

Once she grew tired of simply dodging out of the way Natsumi took her chance when Sasuke overextended a punch and grabbed onto the boy's wrist, then pulled him in closer to throw him off-balance and nailed the black-haired boy in the gut with her knee, sending him flying away.

She had to at least hand it to Sasuke that he was resilient when he used his momentum to roll himself back up onto his feet and charge in at her again, but she couldn't say anything nice about his intelligence when he went for the same approach as last time.

Deflecting his fist off to the side to leave his guard wide open, Natsumi delivered three punishing strikes to his torso in the same place she had previously hit, making the boy double over gasping for air in an attempt to catch his breath from the painful attacks to his gut. She also had a feeling that he was trying hard not to lose his lunch from her strikes, since she had been intentionally aiming for his stomach.

Jumping back to give the boy a chance to regain himself and show a little bit of honour in this "spar," Natsumi turned off to the side to wink at Anko, who guffawed aloud and startled the other Jonin as Kakashi looked on in horror at how easily his prized student was getting his ass handed to him.

"You know you could just give up now Sasuke, I'm sure that the other villagers will still be more than happy to kiss your ass and never have to know about this embarrassing performance," Natsumi offered cheerfully to the doubled-over boy, putting her hands on her hips as she watched him, waiting to see what he would choose to do next.

"Go fuck yourself dead-last!" Sasuke choked out as he finally managed to fight through the pain to straighten his back, and once again began going through hand signs. This time Natsumi didn't allow him the time to finish his Jutsu though, as even faster than the Uchiha could manage she wove through a set of signs she had been practicing almost non-stop with her shadow clones to cut down the time it took to complete.

 **"Water style-great waterfall Jutsu!"** She cried out, and a huge wall of water rose up in front of her which she launched in the Uchiha's direction with a shove, earning gasps of shock from the other Genin.

Sasuke was forced to disengage from his hand-signs in order to just barely dodge out of the way of the attack, which harmlessly broke once it hit the tree line around the training ground, but Natsumi didn't allow him time to get back to his feet as she closed the distance between the pair and used one of her feet to stomp down on his back, while she pulled out a kunai and held it to his neck.

"I'd strongly suggest you yield now, unless you'd like an extra air hole in your body," Natsumi stated in a sickly-sweet tone that made Anko nod approvingly and the other Jonin stare on in shock that the supposed prodigy of the Uchiha clan had been beaten so flawlessly.

Scoffing at the girl's threat, Sasuke began to struggle in an attempt to throw the girl off of him, but realized too late that all of the strength had been drained out of his body by the girl's precise attacks, and froze up when he felt the cold steel press against the back of his neck and just slightly push through skin.

"That's enough you de-brat," Kakashi caught himself at the last second, making Natsumi scowl at the man, "as his sensei I'm calling this sparring match finished with Natsumi as the winner."

What the one-eyed Jonin probably didn't expect Natsumi to overhear him mutter under his breath as he approached the pair was "fucking demon, I'll have to teach Sasuke much harder in order to avenge sensei," but brushed it off for now in order to put away her kunai and get off of the stuck-up boy.

She almost immediately had to duck out of the way as Sakura and Ino tried to take her head off of her shoulders in indignant fan-girl fury at making their dear, sweet Sasuke-Kun look bad in front of the Genin and Jonin. Rolling back up to her feet at Anko's side, she noticed that it looked like the two were contemplating charging her again in hopes of getting a strike off on the blonde, but finally thought better of it and stood down.

"You two ought to not try to attack a fellow ninja from behind after a spar has ended" Asuma commented as he approached the two girls and put his hands on their shoulders to stop them from doing anything that could make him look bad as their sensei while Choji brought up the rear of their "team."

Out of the corner of her eye Natsumi caught sight of Sasuke and Kakashi talking to each other in hushed tones, but unfortunately they were being quiet enough that she couldn't catch what they were saying over the sounds of Sakura and Ino arguing. She didn't like the way that the two scowled in her direction before they departed from the training ground, but opted not to worry about it too much, based on the pathetic showing Sasuke had made during their "spar."

Slapping her student over the back Anko grinned down at Natsumi as they watched the two men leave ahead of everyone else "you did good brat, that Uchiha prick didn't have a chance against you."

"Thanks Anko," Natsumi replied, honestly appreciating the woman's kind words as they watched the rest of the assembled ninja beginning to group up for their own spars. The two were just about to take their leave before Hinata approached, poking her fingers together once more.

"Ano, Natsumi I was wondering whether or not you and Anko might be willing to teach me a little bit about elemental affinities," She requested meekly, "I just spoke with Kurenai about it and she said that you were much more experienced in that field than she was, so I was hoping" she trailed off and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"Yeah sure, meet us at the entrance to training ground 44 on I don't know, the weekend, and we'll find out what your elemental affinity is," Anko muttered with a shrug, obviously not all that bothered by the request, but also not sure about what she could really teach to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Thank you very much Anko," Hinata said with a small bow before departing back over to her teacher and Shino, while Shikamaru hadn't moved at all since their arrival while he napped under a nearby tree, making Natsumi scoff at the boy.

Wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and leading her away from the training ground Anko had a bright smile on her face as the pair made their way back to the main square of Konoha in the direction of Ichiraku ramen, "I wasn't lying before, you really did show that Uchiha brat that he wasn't all he thought he was, and I'm sure that Kakashi regrets inviting all of the other teachers and Genin to come and watch your match."

"I hope he'll regret it for a very long time," Natsumi commented back to her teacher "it was bad enough he wanted to practically broadcast the superiority of the last Uchiha and his ego, but I still had to show off a few of my tricks in front of the other Genin and Jonin during that fight, even if it was only two of the new Jutsu that you've been showing me."

"Don't you worry at all brat, by the time those two pricks repair their bruised egos I'll have taught you a ton more tricks to put them back into their places" Anko stated confidently, making both women grin as they made their way down the street, ignoring the civilians glares.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **I'm hoping that the combat in this chapter was acceptable for you guys, but while I wasn't entirely sure about everything I knew that I wanted Sasuke to lose from the beginning and make it look like a complete curb stomp, so I'd like to think that it was an acceptable first attempt at combat in a few years.**

 **I will be making up a lot of Jutsu for Natsumi, but none of them should be ridiculously overpowered except in special circumstances, and I'd like it if you guys could remain open-minded on the matter.**

 **Oh, I also don't condone any of the things implied during this chapter, just to get that out of the way. With all of that said, ja ne everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

She growled and backed up further into the alley that they had cornered her in, pressing her body back against the wall in hopes of getting as far away from the shadows that stalked around her only route of escape as she could while growling and baring her teeth at her hunters.

The Anbu that should have been keeping an eye on the girl tonight was strangely absent, which made Natsumi curse out "dunderheaded ninja" as her blue eyes darted wildly around the alley, hoping to find something to defend herself with against the villagers that were even now closing in on her and making her panic.

There was no chance of rescue on this night, since the Hokage was off on a diplomatic mission with a few of his personal ninja, and in his absence the rest of the village had decided to throw a party to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune with drinks and music, followed up with a hunt for the container of the beast in hopes of showing it their "displeasure" of what she had done to the village five years ago.

"Looks like we've finally caught up with the demon brat at last" one of the men muttered to his friends as he juggled a kunai in his hand threateningly, grinning down at the cowering girl who was doing her best not to show her fear "you led us on quite the merry chase through the village, but it looks like your luck has run out, since there's no chance of the Hokage coming to rescue you."

"Let's see if we can't break the horrible spell that this bitch has cast on our beloved Hokage before he returns, and then string her body up over the gate to show people not to mess with our village like the Kyuubi tried to" another man suggested eagerly, grinning as he held a pair of butchers knives in his hands, the torchlight from the streetlamps glinting off of his forehead protector. A few of the other gathered villagers and ninja seemed to like that idea as they voiced their agreement of the man's plan and closed in on the girl.

"Why don't the lot of you cock suckers go die in a hole and burn in hell" Natsumi suggested angrily as she tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes as her whole body shook in fear of her helplessness against this large mob, "maybe then you can get back together with your loved ones."

None of the men seemed sure of what to take from the girl's suggestion at first, but finally one of the men reacted by tossing a kunai at the small girl, the sharp knife digging into the pale skin of her arm and making her cry out in pain as her other hand moved up to cover her new injury. What the villagers didn't catch was the way her blue eyes flashed red for a moment from the pain before she took hold of the kunai tightly with her uninjured arm, and continued to watch them close off her only means of escape.

"She's definitely got quite a mouth on her, doesn't she Gadot?" One of the men asked the largest ninja of the group, who held a long sword across his back in preparations to strike at the girl, she imagined. The man only responded with a grunt, which made her scowl up at him as she began to feel blood leaking from her wound a run down her arm slowly while red began to bleed into her eyes.

"How about we show her how she should speak to her superiors then?" Another suggested as he held up a pair of kunai with a wide smile on his face "let's carve a smile onto that pretty face of hers that she can carry on into the afterlife while she repents for all of those sins she committed as the Kyuubi." She saw flashes of light bouncing off of various bladed weapons and tensed as she realized they were more than likely preparing to charge at her.

Another kunai came flying for her leg, but this time Natsumi felt a strange calm run through her body as her eyes slid closed completely, and she pulled the kunai out of her arm in one fluid motion at the same time a fiery aura of Chakra exploded out of her body, deflecting the flying projectile off of it's course and into the wall beside the girl's legs.

Pausing in shock as it appeared the Kyuubi brat was powering up, it didn't take long for the men to regain their senses and cried out as they charged at the girl who had caused all of their woes and the deaths of hundreds of people in the attack five years ago, missing the grin that spread across the girl's face as she heard the pounding of their feet as they approached her.

Hours later, as the sun rose over the horizon and the Hokage returned to the village from a treaty signing with Sunagakure the aged leader of the village, Hiruzen Sarutobi would find a young girl covered in blood from her long blonde hair down to her feet, holding only a blood-soaked kunai in her hand as she looked up into the sky with glowing red eyes, surrounded by the bodies of the villagers that dared to blame a young girl for the attack on Konoha and laughing maniacally to herself.

It would be something burned into the old man's eyes until the day that he finally drew his last breath.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It felt like the days had begun to blur together for Natsumi since her fight with the last loyal Uchiha, and Anko had been putting the blonde through her paces every day during their morning practice, before they made their way into town and took on a few missions at a time with help from the girl's shadow clone army before going to get a late dinner from one of the few restaurants in the hidden leaf village that would serve both of the mad women.

She didn't mind the monotony that much, since it meant that she had more time to work on the new jutsu that Anko was trying to teach her, but she yearned to see outside of the stifling walls of the village at some point, and was beginning to go slightly stir crazy from boredom over the matter, though she would never vocalize it to the Hokage or Anko, since that would probably only make the purple-haired woman start training her harder while telling the girl that it obviously meant she wasn't working hard enough.

Sometimes she wondered just how sadistic Anko could be, but chose not to investigate further down that train of thought since she already knew how horrifying her own mind could be, and that made her worry about what kinds of things that someone else's mind might have inside of them. Besides, Anko was going out of her way to help Natsumi become more powerful and had become something akin to an older sister to the girl, so there was really nothing she could complain about other than a bit of boredom.

Thankfully her streak of boredom was finally broken as Anko called her to stop her training early one sunny afternoon, and after picking up a quick lunch from one of the older woman's favourite stores the two made their way to the Hokage tower in order to pick up a slightly more interesting mission that would hopefully give Natsumi something to vent at other than a training dummy, tree, or Anko. She personally felt that the change would be more than welcome.

"Ah, Anko and Natsumi, it is good to see that you girls have been very dedicated to your training since I paired the two of you up," the Hokage stated jovially to the pair as they entered the mission office, barely paying attention to Iruka as he looked through some files that the Hokage had handed off to him to inspect and organize for a most likely higher-ranked mission that Natsumi couldn't really bring herself to care about at the moment.

Striding purposefully up to the front desk and stopping before the third Hokage Anko put a hand on her hip as she gestured over to her beloved student, who was grinning from ear to ear as her red eyes stared down at the man who had spend her entire childhood trying to protect her somewhat successfully, and explained their situation "hey Hokage-sama, Natsumi and I have been hard at work getting the brat up to speed, and I feel that we're probably more than ready to move up from these chump missions to something with real meat to them. What have you got for us today?"

Natsumi had to hold back from beginning to laugh at the face that Iruka was making after hearing Anko's brash speech to the leader of the village, but it didn't seem like Hiruzen minded all that much at being spoken to in such a manner, and simply chuckled lightly to himself before he began to sift through the mission scrolls that he and Iruka had been organizing through the morning along with the Hokage's secretary, who was noticeably absent from the room at the moment.

"Now let's see" the old man mumbled to himself as he looked through a few different missions, but put them aside when they didn't appear to be what he was looking for. Finally with another chuckle he pulled a particular scroll out of the pile, causing the others to fall to the floor, but paid little attention to the mess that he had made and held out the scroll to the amethyst-haired Jonin to take. Anko scooped up the scroll with a grin on her face and in a practiced motion broke the seal that held it closed before sliding it open and beginning to read through their objectives.

"Sounds like something right up our alley old man," Anko commented as she passed off the scroll to her student, whose grin only widened as she read through the mission herself before closing up the scroll once more and tucking it into one of her teacher's pockets in the woman's trench coat casually.

"I expect that the two of you will have no trouble handling such a simple matter as this, but I would like to remind you both to be careful" the Hokage stated carefully "I would not like Natsumi's first mission out of the village to end in tragedy, but I am very confident in both of your skills and feel that you are more than capable of taking care of this. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes sir lord Hokage" the two woman stated as they saluted to their leader before turning and leaving the room, though Natsumi paused and grinned as the pair passed team seven on their way out, and took pleasure in the scowl across Sasuke's face as he followed the silver-haired Jonin into the mission room. The stuck-up boy's clothing was covered in some type of brown stuff that she couldn't identify, but based on the smell of the Uchiha she would have to guess that they had just returned from a mission to walk the Inuzuka clan's dogs and that the last Uchiha had been taken for a bit of a ride.

Thankfully she managed to hold in her mad cackles until after they had left the tower, but a few villagers still gave her odd looks as she began laughing her head off as she followed Anko through the streets back towards their apartment so that they could collect their gear in order to get started on their mission as soon as possible. Anko didn't appear at all bothered by her students amusement over the situation, and even chuckled to herself as she thought about the Uchiha's annoyance at getting pulled through the "mud" by a bunch of mangy mutts. She had a feeling that her student would be holding that over the last Uchiha's head for a while, and she didn't blame the girl since opportunities to mock like that didn't come around all that often.

By working together it didn't take long for the two girls to have all of their things packed up for such a short mission, and Natsumi was just finishing up her last check on her weapons as Anko stepped out of the apartment and locked up behind them so the two could take off to the north gate and get going for their first out of village mission.

Apparently a nearby town in fire country had been having trouble with bandits attacking their caravans and stealing goods and people before returning to the forest, and the mayor had come requesting some ninja to try and sniff out the bandits hideout and reclaim their things, hopefully before any of their hostages were killed or sold off into slavery. It didn't seem like a very difficult mission to Natsumi, but on the plus side it got the pair out of the village for at least a few days, and she would get to try out a few of her new combat manoeuvres on the bandits if she was lucky.

Easy mission, good pay, what more could the blonde possibly ask for.

Of course the girl's mood couldn't last as they once again crossed paths with team seven on their way to the gate, and Kakashi felt like he had to waste their time by jumping in Anko's way, causing Natsumi to quickly land behind her sensei and glare up at the scarecrow while the Jonin's students took up positions behind the tall man.

"What do you need Hatake?" Anko spat out the man's last name venomously in an attempt at warning him he was in their way and her temper was at an all-time low so that he would hopefully not waste too much of their time.

This did little to deter the one-eyed ninja, who appeared to be grinning underneath his mask before he pushed past the purple-haired woman and stopped in front of Natsumi, putting the younger girl on guard while her fingers twitched in preparation of reaching up for a kunai from her arm holsters.

"Step away from my student Kakashi, I'm pretty sure that the Hokage told you at the last meeting that he wasn't going to change his mind about Natsumi not being on your team" Anko warned the silver-haired man, but he just continued to smile to himself and unnerve the blonde-haired girl.

Natsumi was just about to push the Jonin out of her way so that the two could get going on their mission when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and moving faster than any of the other Genin thought possible she slapped away the hand that Kakashi was reaching out for her arm with.

Glaring up at the man who seemed to think that it was okay to try and touch her Natsumi offered the man a warning "you heard my teacher Hatake, and I don't take kindly to people I don't like trying to get all touchy-feely with me, as I'm sure you learned back when I was a little kid" her red eyes flashed down to his leg, where she knew the older man had a scar from one of their last "interactions."

Sasuke didn't appear to notice any of the tension in the air as he marched up to the blonde-haired girl and glared right at her as he demanded "teach me those techniques that you used in our spar you moronic girl" making both woman growl at the demeaning tone the Uchiha used.

"And why the hell would I ever teach you anything you self-entitled cock-sucker?" Natsumi asked coldly before trying to shove past the black-haired boy, and scowling as he grabbed her wrist and tried to force her body to turn and face him. She didn't agree with this plan, and after breaking his hold with a flick of her wrist she reacted faster than he could and swept the boys feet out from underneath him and took pleasure in watching him hit the shingles of the rooftop they were standing on.

"Dumbass" Natsumi said as she stepped over the Uchiha in order to get back over to Anko, and after stepping past Kiba and Shikamaru the two were thankfully able to get away from the two idiots that thought they could order the pair of women around. After that they didn't run into any complications and within the hour they were on their way towards the town that had requested their help.

"It figures that the Uchiha would try to get me to teach him everything that you've been showing me" Natsumi said with a sigh as she followed Anko through the trees at a leisurely pace, "he's always felt like everyone else's accomplishments deserved to belong to him, but I think it might just be some kind of genetic trait of the Uchiha clan, since I think I remember the other Uchiha acting exactly the same way in the few times I saw them before the massacre."

"Oh they were all terrible about stealing other people's hard-earned jutsu with their damned Sharingan" Anko replied casually to her blonde-haired student, "I think the only one that truly believed in hard work to gain their skills would have to be the clan head's eldest son, Itachi, but as you know then he went crazy and slaughtered the rest of the clan except for his little brother and fled the village" she explained with a small shrug before adding "it was too bad though, since Itachi was actually a pretty nice guy when his father wasn't pushing him too hard with the Uchiha's stupid pride."

"I think that Sasuke takes his family legacy a bit too seriously sometimes" Natsumi commented idly "he's had his head up his own ass ever since the rest of his clan got massacred, and after that incident he's been trying to play up the last survivor guilt trip to everyone that's willing to swallow that bullshit and getting special privileges from the council."

"Hey, maybe once we get back to the village we can try and set up another little "sparring match" between you and the last Uchiha brat so you can show him a few more of those tricks that I've been teaching you, if he wants to know about our secrets so bad" Anko suggested with a grin that Natsumi matched immediately.

"I wouldn't mind giving him a front-row seat to some of those combination attacks that you've had me working on in our down-time between missions" Natsumi muttered darkly to herself "and I think that I have a very special trick that he'd love to see up close and personal."

Anko laughed at the girls dark tone gleefully at the horrible influence she was already having on the girl since they had been paired up by the Hokage "I love the way you think brat, and I'm sure that the rest of the Jonin would love to watch you show up that damn cocky Uchiha brat again. Kurenai and Asuma were going on about the ass kicking you gave him last time for days afterwards, and once word spread to the other Jonin Kakashi wouldn't show his face in the lounge for weeks."

"More than happy to oblige Anko," Natsumi told the woman cheerfully as she picked up the pace slightly so she was jumping right alongside her teacher with a bit of glee.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Upon her first look at the small town that had requested their aid, Natsumi had to admit that it didn't look like much when compared to the village hidden in the leaves, but she supposed that it wasn't fair to compare a small place like this to one of the hidden villages of the elemental nations, so she took another look around in hopes of getting a better feel for the town they were expected to help out.

There were a few beggars in the streets and most of the people kept their heads down and tried to ignore one another fearfully, which made Natsumi a bit suspicious, but she brushed the thought off for the moment as she followed Anko to the rather lavish mansion that was supposed to belong to their client, the mayor of the town. She did pause for a moment to watch a group of children dart into an alley, and felt a shiver run down her spine as a memory flashed at the back of her mind of a time earlier in her life when that had been her, but shook it off and followed the amethyst-haired woman inside.

The pair were lead through the mansion by a servant wearing a maid uniform to a grand room on the second floor of the building, where a disgusting slob that was supposed to be the mayor sat, gobbling down a piece of chicken like a pig and taking occasional gulps from a chalice while splashing wine everywhere. The sight made Natsumi slightly nauseous, but she held back her crass comments to avoid insulting their client and allowed Anko to speak for the pair.

"Hello Mr. Mayor, we're the ninja that you hired to come and deal with your recent bandit problem" Anko stated respectfully to the man, making Natsumi have to compliment the women for her ability to remain professional when facing such a fat tub of lard.

Stopping a moment from feeding his face the man finally noticed the arrival of the two ninja and leered at the pair in a way that made Natsumi want to shove a kunai through his heart, but held herself back as best she could. Most of the negotiations went over her head and she only paid the barest attention to the conversation between Anko and the mayor before they were excused and allowed to leave the building.

The minute they were back out on the street Natsumi began to complain about their client "if he donated some of that food to the rest of the town then they probably wouldn't look like a bunch of beggars" she explained crossly to her teacher, and was pleased that Anko nodded her head in agreement of the girl's statement.

"Unfortunately we were only hired on to find and "deal with" the bandits that have been harassing their caravans, so if we really wanted to do something about that pig then we should probably wait until after we get paid for the job we were hired for" Anko replied surprisingly casually regarding the matter of potentially murdering their client, but Natsumi could tell that for now their only goal was finding the thugs who had been stealing from the town.

Thanks to her use of the shadow clone jutsu it didn't take long for Natsumi to track down the location of the bandit camp, since all they had to really do was follow the only trail out of the village, find the location where the tracks diverted into the woods, and from there have Natsumi fan out with her clones in order to comb the woods for the bandit's presence. Once they were sure of the location the two woman joined up and waited outside of the bandit camp for night to come, and then began to deal with them.

Natsumi took her first life by jumping down from the trees and digging a pair of kunai into the back of the head of one of the lookouts around the perimeter of the camp, while Anko took out another in a similar fashion. Continuing to methodically incapacitate and kill the bandits in this manner they were soon completely blind and boxed in thanks to Natsumi summoning enough clones to completely surround the camp.

Moving inwards the pair worked together with another battalion of clones to take out everyone in their paths, always going for immediate killing blows to the brain and hearts with help from the darkness that surrounded them. The two woman also used their water jutsu to put out all of the torches in the village to further cripple the bandits and soon they only had the leader's tent left to clear out.

Unfortunately this proved to be slightly more difficult for the pair, as their first attempt at breaching the tent was met with a pair of crossbow bolts launched with deadly accuracy into the hearts of two of Natsumi's clones, and the girl was thankful for thinking ahead and using her clones as fodder to test the bandit leader's defences.

Using a few hand gestures that were taught in the academy Anko signalled to her student who was standing on the other side of the only entrance into the tent 'send in a few clones ahead of us while I set up a hidden mist jutsu, and try to take out the leader if you get a clear shot at him.'

Nodding in understanding of her teacher's plan Natsumi made the familiar hand seals for the shadow clone jutsu and gestured for them to charge in while Anko flashed through some hand signs that her student had yet to be taught, but took careful note of while she felt more than saw her clones get nailed by another assault of crossbow bolts. Taking the chance as a dense mist fell over the clearing and seeped into the tent Natsumi ducked inside and kept low to avoid gaining the attention of the bandit leader, catching out of the corner of her eye Anko doing the same.

Stalking purposefully around in the mist Natsumi tried to think of how to close in on the bandit leader without getting noticed, and made a few more clones in an attempt to flank the crossbow-wielder as she pulled out a kunai. Receiving the memories of one of her clones that had been dispelled by a crossbow bolt to the head when it tried to simply charge the leader, she replaced her lost soldier easily.

This game of cat and mouse lasted for a few more moments before Anko finally managed to circle around behind the bandit leader, and while he was distracted by two of Natsumi's clones that were trying to come at him from either side the purple-haired woman shoved a kunai through the back of his head, killing him instantly as the hidden mist jutsu fell.

Breathing a sigh of relief as her tensed body relaxed now that the danger had passed, Natsumi began to inspect the tent they had been fighting inside of and immediately noticed a few people tied up and gagged in the corner, mostly consisting of women, but there were also a few children among them. She set about releasing them from their bonds by cutting them free with kunai, while Anko took stock of the rest of the goods stored in the tent and her clones made sure that all of the bandits were no longer a problem.

She was unsurprised when one of the girls that she had released suddenly spoke up and explained to the two Kunoichi "the mayor has been paying off these bandits to take our goods and women to sell off to the highest bidder in the slave markets, and then receiving a cut of the money back without getting his own hands dirty," but this news didn't surprise the two women, who had felt that there was something wrong with the mayor ever since they first met him.

Turning to look to her teacher for guidance Natsumi watched the purple-haired woman sigh in annoyance before she pulled out a kunai and locked eyes with her student while she explained "we're going to have to do something about this tyrant while we have the chance, since Konoha will just send another team out to deal with it if we don't."

Making up a plan for the pair to lead the women back to the town but leave them just outside of it while they dealt with the mayor was quickly agreed upon, and Natsumi felt a small thrill as she thought about taking out such a fat pig that had done something so horrible to the people that he had been expecting to lead.

As expected the pair were lead back up through the mansion to what Natsumi could only guess was the mayor's dining room, where he was once again feeding his face, and Anko told the man a lie about how all of the kidnapped women had been missing after they dealt with the bandits, making the fat man scowl at the pair and state that he would be docking their pay for the mission because of it. This was an expected reaction, but what the fat-ass hadn't expected was for a Natsumi clone to appear behind him and stab him in the neck with sadistic glee on her face.

Gurgling around the chicken wing he had been eating as blood leaked out of his mouth, Natsumi kicked the mayor in the back of the head to push the kunai in further, and only heard the maid scream in shock as an afterthought while Anko looked upon the girl's handy work.

Jumping down from the table and nodding at a job well-done, the two girls went about checking the mansion and looting everything that they felt was valuable, and after taking a generous fee for the mission they had been assigned the two left the rest in the middle of the mayors mansion before making their way back to the village hidden in the leaves, leaving a town that the pair hoped would be able to find someone better to lead them that wasn't a complete scum bag.

While they were making their way back to the village Natsumi had to admit that while her first mission outside of Konoha hadn't been very interesting beyond killing a large group of bandits and a corrupted mayor, she had still had fun not being glared at by a bunch of morons, and had taken glee in killing so many people without being yelled at about it. A comforting presence in the back of her mind growled it's agreement over the bloodshed, before it curled up and returned to sleep, content that it's bloodlust had been sated for the moment.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **I didn't have very many preconceived notions for this chapter beyond wanting to further expand upon Natsumi's childhood prior to the first chapter and wanting to explore a bit more of Natsumi and Anko's relationship, and as I continued writing I figured that it would be nice to do a chapter about their first mission out of the village. And since their first C-rank mission can't have them fighting a bunch of other ninja I figured that a bunch of bandits and a corrupt mayor would do, since it at the very least isn't the wave arc that's been done absolutely to death in every other Naruto fan fiction out there.**

 **I appreciate that some people have been asking questions about the story regarding things like Natsumi possibly having Kushina's chakra chain ability (I'm not sure if it was intended to be a clan ability or what, but I'll do more research on it later), and people's suggestions regarding powers that Natsumi will be able to learn with time and practice, such as plasma release in the future, and it's also helped me think about what I would like to do with this story as it progresses.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has left a review so far, whether just to say that you've been enjoying the story, or asking me questions about it, and I hope that you all continue to read along as I try to create this universe.**

 **Until next time everyone, ja ne!**


End file.
